Forward Email Arguments
by TeamLoki
Summary: ONE SHOT:The Avengers all get an email saying that if they were in the Zombie Apocalypse, who would survive? You get the first items, to your left, right, and the last person you talked to. The Team argues about who would actually make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hai Guys I have 2 sides stories I've come up with while I have writers block or bored in class. So I began one today. It's a one-shot (:  
Disclaimer: I SADLY DON'T OWN ANY OF THE AVENGERS THEIR MARVELS.

Steve Rogers sat at Starbucks fiddling with his "iPhone" and his coffee. The iPhone vibrated making Steve jump, he was still new to the whole cellphone thing. He pulled it out and unlocked it.

The phone said he had an email reluctantly Steve clicked it.

When he the email opened the title said FWD: ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE. Steve knowing nothing about zombies finished his coffee and road back to Stark Towers on his motorcycle.

No one seemed to be home so he walked to his room and opened up his laptop and began searching on Google about Zombies. 15 minutes later Steve satisfied he opened a new tab on the Internet and then re opened the email. It said:

You're in a Zombie Apocalypse you get the first item to your left, the first item to your right and the last person you talked to, too defend yourself. How screwed are you? –Stark.

Steve pondered for a moment he looked to his left and right and began typing. "Well." Steve began. "To my left I have Thor's hammer. Which I have no clue why it is in my bedroom, my cellphone to my right and the last person I talked to was the Starbuck's lady. I cant do anything with Thor's hammer unless I find him, my cellphone wont help me and the Starbucks lady wont be of any assistance so as Stark would say… I'm screwed." Steve clicked send and relaxed back in his chair. A few minutes later he got another email from Ms. Potts.

"Don't worry Steve I didn't do any better. Lets see I have a pen, my tablet and Agent Hill. If it wasn't for Agent Hill Im pretty sure I wouldn't of survived the first day –xoxo Potts.

The next to reply was Bruce. "So far the only one who would survive is Steve he is the super soldier after all. Well I'm stuck with my laptop- that may help. I also have a window, and the last person I talked to was the CEO of the building next door. If it wasn't for the 'other' guy I'm pretty sure I would be screwed as well.

Steve stood up and closed the email. He changed into a workout outfit before heading to the underground gym in the Stark Towers.

After what seemed like hours of Steve punching and hitting the punching bags, he went upstairs to go shower. When Steve got out of the shower he heard yelling and arguments. Before Steve could go down and see what was wrong Jarvis interrupted. "Sir, you may want to check your emails first."

Steve sighed, turning back around he walked towards the computer. He once again looked at his email to see he had multiple emails from the Team. Rogers clicked the first email, which was from Clint.

"Ha! I have my bow and arrows, a knife and Natasha. We would make a pretty badass team and besides we don't need any superpowers to survive.

The next email was from Stark. "Top this Clint. I have my Iron Man suit, a spangely shield, and Thor. I WIN! –Stark

Steve laughed at Stark's childish email, and continued to read the next few emails.

Thor's reply began with... " I DID NOT TALK TO YOU LAST MAN OF IRON! I have been in Asgard for the afternoon. Aside from that I have a spear, an axe and my brother. Oh Steve how is my Mjlonir? Is it okay? –Thor

Steve typed up a quick response to Thor. Yes Thor your hammer is perfectly safe and Stark how did you get my shield? Steve quickly scanned over the next email from Natasha. Basically she stated that she and Clint would survive the longest. Steve closed the email and began walking downstairs

When he got downstairs Stark was jumping up and down like a small child. "That's not fair!" "I would win and you know it. Unlike you guys I'm the best superhero in this Team." Thor laughed at Stark. "No, obviously I would win I am The God of Thunder."

"I would have a pretty fair shot to you know!" Banner began. Natasha twitched when she realized what he meant.

"-you cant forget about us." Said Clint pointing to both him and Natasha.

Steve joined in their little argument. "Guys, guys, guys Im the super soldier around here. Of course I would survive." He said dramatically.

That moment Pepper walked through the door. "Peps!" Stark yelled, running towards her and tugging on her hand bringing her towards the team. "Okay." Stark said. "Tell them I would survive the longest in the Zombie Apocalypse."

Pepper sighed. "Okay Stark." "But we all know me and Maria would make it out a live, I would probably all have to save your Asses." She said smirking.

Pepper winked at the team and walked upstairs leaving the team in shock.

But only for a moment because The Avengers started arguing again.

Read and Review (:


	2. Authors Note :

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone adding this story to your favorites and reviewing! It means a lot that you enjoyed my story. If you have time you can check out my other story; An Avenger Summer. I also have another side story I'm writing. So hugs and butterfly kisses.

Taylor


End file.
